Вооружённые силы Гвинеи
|Место действия: = |Оружие: = Walther PP, ТТ, MAT-49, Uzi, MAS-36, АК-47, АКМ, Тип 56, РПД, РПК, ДШК, ДП-27, РПГ-7 |Боевая техника: = Т-55, Тип 59, Тип 63, ПТ-76, Т-34-85, Mamba APC, БТР-152, БТР-50, БТР-60, WZ551, ZFB-05, ЗСУ-23-4, БМ-21, 37-мм автоматическая зенитная пушка образца 1939 года (61-К), С-60 |Доспехи: = |Враги: = Вооружённые силы Португалии, Вооружённые силы Либерии, Объединённый революционный фронт |Символ: = 90px}} Вооружённые силы Гвинеи — воинская организация Республики Гвинея, ответственная за безопасность и неприкосновенность границ и территории Гвинеи, за защиту страны в случае внешнего вторжения. История Guinea rejected French Community membership terms in 1958, opting for a complete independence even at the cost of all links with France. The cost proved to be very considerable, and has been made worse by a poor level of economic performance under a regime of austere xenophobic Marxist socialism. The government of Guinea, since 1958, has been in the hands of President Sekou Toure. Various plots to overthrow him have been reported and others have been alleged. These have often been followed by purges and trials, sometimes followed by executions, the most recent occurring in 1%9, 1971, 1973 and 1976. In recent plots the complicity of Senegal and the Ivory Coast has been alleged. A Soviet maritime reconnaissance squadron is based on Conakry. A Guinea battalion (described as commanded by a lieutenant and including six political commissars) was sent to the UN Congo Force in 1960. It was equipped with mortars and heavy machine-guns, and its discipline appeared poor: its general unsuitabihty prevented it being put to any real test and it was soon withdrawn. Since then Guinean instructors and personnel have assisted the anti-Portuguese P.A.I.G.C. insurgents in Guinea— Bissau, and have occasionally appeared in a harassing role on the borders of Senegal, Ivory Coast and Liberia, all at one time or another being the subject of accusations of sponsoring counter-revolutionary conspiracies. In 1971 Guinean troops were sent to Sierra Leone at the request of President S . Stevens while his own army was reorganised. These all returned to Guinea within 2 years. The Guinea army signally failed to contain the Portuguese-sponsored raiding incursion into Conakry from the sea in 1970, the aim of which was to destroy P.A.I.G.C. headquarters. The army has also been given commitments in the field of development, road-making, farm projects and minor construction work. Reliable information is extremely hard to obtain, and other reports often conflict. It is probably correct to assert, however, that for a variety of economic and logistic reasons little could be undertaken without considerable Soviet support. This is Ukely to be forthcoming as the USSR maintains an exceedingly valuable maritime reconnaissance installation in Guinea. Организация The army is composed of four infantry battalions, a tank battalion and an engineer unit. It appears that the militia was reduced in size and reorganised into infantry battalions in 1971 —2. Some form of militia reserve may still exist, though this may be indistinguishable from local branches of P.D.G. party activists. A system of national civic service, of which military service may be an option, is in force. Training assistance has been obtained from West Germany and the USSR. The German assistance was reduced in the late l%Os and withdrawn entirely in 1970. A recent report suggests the arrival of a large Cuban training mission in late 1977; this report is unconfirmed. Вооружение Guinea's equipment is Soviet-patterned, but obtained from China and Czechoslovakia as well as the USSR. The tank battalion is equipped with T-34s and there are in addition BTR 152 APCs, probably sufficient only to convey one infantry battalion. The artillery possesses 122mm, 105mm and 85mm field guns, with 57mm anti-tank weapons, and 100mm, 57mm and 23mm anti-aircraft guns. The air force operates a small number of MiG-17 and three MiG-21 strike aircraft, together with similarly small numbers of Soviet light transport and training machines and a few helicopters-. Униформа Вооружённые силы Гвинеи сохранили французскую ранговую систему, однако знаки различия часто не привязаны к ним. Униформа выполнена в советском стиле, включая характерные сапоги и пилотки. Сухопутные войска Гвинеи имеют свою эмблему, которая копирует государственный герб. Поскольку Гвинея 3 раза меняла свой герб, то, соответственно, и военная символика изменялась три раза. С 1958 году и находившегося в обращении до апреля 1984 г. на гербе был изображен слон на фоне щита, поделенного на красное и зеленое поле. При добавлении к основному гербу крыльев или якоря, получались эмблем ВВС и ВМС соответственно. В апреле 1984 г. был принят новый герб, с изображением голубя с веткой, поверх которой до 1997 г. были наложены скрещенные меч и ружьё. После 1997г. эта эмблема продолжила использоваться в ВС. Такие эмблемы носят на беретах/фуражках и на груди. Как и с прошлым гербом, при добавлении крыльев по бокам и взлетающего самолета в центре получается эмблема ВВС, при добавлении якоря — эмблема ВМС. Эмблема артиллерии и ПВО напоминает французский прототип. Галерея Файл:000 Par2824422 0.jpg Файл:6b3b3370-ed69-11df-83d5-90fb9fc3ec4d.jpg Файл:3363ef5 11987-lbxal6.jpg Файл:130211-guinée-diallo2.jpg Файл:351445-soldats-garde-presidentielle-patrouillent-proximite.jpg Файл:5216728-7784802.jpg Файл:Armee guinee-592x296.jpg Файл:Armee-guineenne.jpg Файл:Ceremonie-de-cloture.jpg Файл:D2041564-be53-45fd-b459-1a1785aa6644.jpg Файл:Dadis.jpg Файл:Des-militaires-770x470.jpg Файл:GÉNÉRAL BOUDOUCA CONDE.jpg Файл:General Souleymane Kelefa Diallo.jpg Файл:Niger3.jpg Файл:Nouhou-thiam.jpg Файл:Obseques CMA Guinee (12).jpg Файл:Obseques CMA Guinee (14).jpg Файл:Post-291-1361622195.jpg|Эмблема сухопутных войск с 1958 г. до апреля 1984 г. Файл:Post-291-1335867241.jpg|Современная эмблема сухопутных войск Гвинеи. Такие же эмблемы, но меньше размером, носят на беретах и фуражках. Файл:Post-291-1335813047.jpg|Кокарда на берет и нагрудный знак артиллерии и ПВО. Отличаются только размерами и способами крепления. Файл:Post-291-1337709755.jpg|Нагрудный знак на "родной" кожаной подвеске. Файл:Post-291-1337709822.jpg|Нарукавный знак на тканевой повязке, которая, возможно, используется как парадный аксессуар вместе с полевой формой. Файл:Post-291-1335867123.jpg|Капитан артиллерии. Файл:Жандармерия_гвинеи.png|Эмблема жандармерии Гвинеи. Файл:Post-291-1335867500.jpg|Генерал жандармерии. Файл:Post-291-1361622138.jpg|Эмблема ВВС с 1958 г. до апреля 1984 г. Файл:Ввс_гвинеи.png|Современная эмблема ВВС. Файл:Post-291-1336415110.jpg|Военнослужащий ВВС Гвинеи, тот же принцип — знак на головном уборе (фуражке, берете) и на груди. На правой стороне груди — юбилейный знак Сызранского ВВАУЛ, в котором гвинейцы учились в 2006 - 2010 гг. Файл:Post-291-1336892841.jpg|Майор-интендант гвинейской армии. На петлицах изображение акантового листа, характерного для ВС Франции и франкоязычных армий Африки. Файл:Post-291-1361691968.jpg|Эмблема ВМС с 1958 г. до апреля 1984 г. Источники *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Military_of_Guinea *http://www.sammler.ru/index.php?showtopic=101828&page=5 *John Keegan. World Armies. — P.279-280. Категория:Воины Категория:Воины эпохи Холодной Войны Категория:Воины Современности Категория:Воины XX века Категория:Воины XXI века Категория:Воины Африки Категория:Воины Гвинеи Категория:Вооружённые силы